The Tooth Hurts
Characters Mover Molly Mover Gil Mover Goby Mover Deema Mover Oona Mover Nonny Bubble Puppy as Warehouse Mouse Little Fish as Nina Mr. Grouper as Uncle Knit Knots Songs Bubble Guppies Movers Song Toothache Brainstorming We're looking for Puppy Song Jump up, Get down, Stand Up, Turn Around Transcript (Bubble Guppies Movers Theme Song) (Bubble Puppy Barks) Little Fish: The Tooth Hurts! (Bubble Puppy Barking) Mover Molly: Oh. (Alarm Ringing) (Ringing Stops) Mover Molly: Morning exercise time is offically over! All: Yeah! (Growling Sound) Mover Deema: Is that a bear in the warehouse? All: A Bear? Where! (Growling Sound) Mover Molly: Nope, it's not a bear, It's my stomach! (Sighs and Laughs) Mover Gil: I think i need a snack. Mover Deema, and Mover Oona: Ooh, Good idea. Mover Nonny: Sounds Good! Mover Gil: How about some apples and bananas? Mover Molly: Sure. Mover Oona: Good Idea! (Bubble Puppy Barks) Mover Goby: Ooh, perfect four apples and four bananas! Mover Gil: One for each for us! (Bubble Puppy Gibberish) Mover Gil: Don't worry, i have a snack for you too little puppy! Mover Deema: It's your favorite, A bone from my pets! (Bubble Puppy Excitement) (Bubble Puppy Ow) Mover Molly: What's wrong, Bubble puppy? Mover Oona: Did you hurt yourself? (Bubble Puppy Whines) Mover Gil: Your mouth hurts, huh? Mover Goby: Mm hmm! Mover Oona: Let me take a look, Say Ah! Mover Gil: Ahhhhh! Mover Deema: Not you Gil, Bubble puppy does. (Bubble Puppy Says Ah) Mover Molly: Let see! Mover Nonny: This tooth looks and so does that one, and. . . . . . . Uh Oh! (Bubble Puppy Uh oh) Mover Gil: You have a little hole in this one right here, that's why it hurts! (Bubble Puppy Mm) Mover Goby: A hole in your tooth, is called a cavity! Mover Molly: You'd probably got it from not brushing enough. (Bubble Puppy Bark) Mover Oona: Bubble puppy, have your been brushing your teeth? (Bubble Puppy Barks) Mover Deema: Every day? (Bubble Puppy Barks) Mover Nonny: You've gotta keep brushing your teeth every day to keep em healthy. Mover Goby, and Mover Oona: Yeah! Mover Molly: Uh, we'll explain it to you! All: Yeah! (Music Begins) All: (speaks) Bounce! (sings) No more toothache, No more toothache, No more toothache in my mouth! Gil: (speaks) I got a toothache! All: (speaks) You got a cavity? Nonny: (speaks) What? Gil: (speaks) Well my dentist said i have! All: (speaks) 1, 2, 3! Nonny: (speaks) What? Deema: (speaks) How'd you get it? Gil: (speaks) Well, let me tell ya how! Nonny: (speaks) What? All: (speaks) Not brushin'! Oona: (speaks) He went afoul! Molly: (speaks) Now, how many times are you supposed to brush? Nonny: (speaks) What? Gil: (speaks) After each meal! All: (speaks) Well, that's not much! Nonny: (speaks) What? Goby: (speaks) And what are you supposed to do, now won't you give us a clue? Gil: (speaks) Listen up, kids this is what you do! Nonny: (speaks) I said! All: (speaks) One! Gil: (speaks) You rinse your toothbrush in the sink! Nonny: (speaks) What? All: (speaks) Two! Gil: (speaks) Now you're starting to think! Nonny: (speaks) I said! All: (speaks) Three! Gil: (speaks) You put your toothpaste in your brush! Nonny: (speaks) Come on! Deema: (speaks) Four's really important so listen up we go... (Brushing Sounds) Nonny: (speaks) Oh yeah! (Brushing Sound) Gil: (speaks) Now hold your brush in the air! All: (speaks) Oh! Gil: (speaks) And wave it like you just don't care! All: (speaks) Yeah! Deema: (speaks) I said the B to the R to the U S H. Nonny: (speaks) What? All: (speaks) The B to the R to the U S H. Deema: (speaks) You gotta brush your teeth each and everyday! All: (speaks) You gotta brush your teeth each and everyday! Molly: (speaks) I said now, little, bitty, kids gotta brush their teeth! All: (speaks) Little, bitty, kids gotta brush their teeth! Molly: (speaks) Your mamas and your daddies gotta brush their teeth! All: (speaks) Your mamas and your daddies gotta brush their teeth! Goby: (speaks) Even your teachers gotta brush their teeth! All: (speaks) Even your teachers gotta brush their teeth! Goby: (speaks) Bubble Guppies Movers gotta brush their teeth! All: (speaks) Bubble Guppies Movers gotta brush their teeth! Goby: (speaks) So Gil, won't you tell me what's the moral of your tale? Nonny: (speaks) What? Gil: (speaks) Brushin' three times, makes your teeth look swell! Molly: (speaks) You listened to your dentist now you got strong teeth! Gil: (speaks) Well, that's how you prevent.... All: (speaks) Cavities! Nonny: (speaks) Come on! (Brushing Sounds) All: (sings) No more toothache, No more toothache, No more toothache in my mouth! (Music Ends) Mover Nonny: Remember to brush your teeth every day! Mover Goby: Now let's take you to a veterinarian and get that cavity fixed! (Bubble Puppy Barks and Whines) Mover Deema: What's a veterinarian? Mover Molly: Yeah, veterinarian! Mover Gil: That's an animal doctor. (Bubble Puppy Barks) (Gibberish) (Bubble Puppy Barking: No doctor, Doctor, No no no no no!) Mover Oona: I don't think puppy likes an idea! Category:Bubble Guppies reboot episodes Category:Bubble Guppies (2016) characters